Too Late
by Akane101
Summary: Bending her head, Hinata muttered, “It’s to keep me from harming others…yet I still find myself wanting to harm you.” SasukexHinata. Some spoilers up to manga chapter 384. So read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

A figure watched as her as she swung on the swing set, her feet kicking out every so often to gain momentum. Her indigo locks floated in the air as she swung higher and higher. Oh how liberating it was, she hadn't felt like this in a long time- too long.

He stared at her, marveling at her carefree nature. He'd been around many people, but no one has looked as open and kind as the woman he observed. She was a subtle beauty, it had taken him a long time to realize that, by then it was too late. He shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking such things.

"It's time to go."

The woman paused from swinging, firmly planting her feet into the ground below her. She came to an abrupt stop. The placid expression on her face was lost, now replaced with quiet curiosity. Her brows furrowed as she turned to the figure that addressed her.

"The event shall commence in two hours. It's time to get ready."

She stared at the man who spoke to her. She had known him for years, yet not really. She knew very little about him personally, he kept to himself and was considered by many to be brilliant.

She nodded in acknowledgement and silently followed behind him.

They passed many trees on their way back. The wind rustled the leaves and branching, causing them to dance with every gust. Orange leaves trickled down, landing on her shoulders as she made her way to the Compound. How she relished autumn, it brought a soothing sense of calm with the wilting of the flowers. It was as if things were slowing down- allowing her to catch her breath.

She paused, looking up at the cloudy sky. Her face extended out towards the heavens as she breathed in the fresh scent of rich soil and leaves.

"Hinata? We must hurry." The man watched as she savored the beauty of nature. His breath caught as he saw the smooth expanse of her neck extended back to bask in sight before her.

She leaned back forward and offered him another tentative smile. He wanted more, but knew it was not for him to have.

She turned around and walked right ahead of him. He watched her intensively as he followed. Not taking note of the woodland before him, his ankle caught on a wayward tree root and he fell onto her.

His front slammed into her back, causing them both to fall heavily to the ground. He could feel her soft skin and fragile bones beneath him. She was so soft. He breathed in her heavenly scent, waves of jasmine and lavender invaded his senses. He was in bliss.

He could feel her trying to get up, but his weight was too much for her to bear. He didn't want to move- he wanted her to remain in his grasp.

"Oye! Hurry up- it's almost time to start, the final preparations need to be made" a voice from across the distance was heard. He was shaken out of his stupor and removed himself off of her. He extended a hand out to help her get up. She took it graciously and brushed out her clothes as she stood. Her cheeks were flushed crimson red and her hair was tangled with leaves, Kami she was beautiful. She offered him another small smile and then ran through the woods.

He was left staring after her, watching her move further away from his life. Shaking his head, he resumed following her, this time from a safe distance.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto studied his dark-haired friend as they sat in at the ramen bar awaiting their food. He had mellowed a lot since the incident a few years ago. Naruto knew better than to expect a complete turnaround in behavior, with all things considered, and so he found the ability for his pseudo-brother to relax to be comforting. It showed change; he was healing.

"Ne Sasuke, what time is do you start your ANBU guard station?" Sasuke looked up at his best friend- no his brother, the only brother he considered himself to have. Itachi was nothing. He was just someone who occupied a small part of his life a long ling time ago. He didn't consider him to be family; he was an acquaintance, an enemy, a betrayer.

"Nine. Kakashi wants me to take over Chouji's shift." Times had changed; Kakashi had become Hokage a few years ago. The Three Sanins of the Leaf had met their demise within the same year; Orochimaru being killed by him, Pein killing Jiraiya and Tsunade died along with the Akatsuki Leader during their fight. Everyone had thought that Sasuke would become the new Hokage of the Sound, but he declined. He didn't want to be in control of anyone or any village; he didn't even have control over his own thoughts. His nights were plagued with memories of the past- haunting him, never letting him forget.

Sasuke shook his ahead, no point in lamenting on the past and his problems. Looking to the blonde on his left, he smirked as he watched Naruto slurp up his noodles. He was still a kid at heart, he was happy for him- Naruto had kept onto whatever innocence he could, enabling him to enjoy life.

"Stop staring at my gorgeous face teme- as much as I like you, I don't feel the same. I prefer the softer, curvier, FEMALE gender myself." Naruto quirked as he glanced at Sasuke, he had wanted to lighten the atmosphere as he felt a deep shadow cast over Sasuke's mood.

"Dobe." Sasuke lightly smacked Naruto behind the head, and then turned to his miso soup.

The pair began eating their ramen in silence, quite a rare treat, especially with Naruto around.

"Ne Sasuke, have you spoken to Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto asked quietly as he swirled his chopsticks in the noodle soup.

Sasuke looked up from eating slowly. He knew something had transpired between his two teammates, but wasn't sure what. They had just been avoiding each other for the past few days. He hated when people intruded on his life, so just left them to their own devices.

"I spoke to her yesterday."

"Oh." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, as if thinking about what to say. He then rested his crossed arms on the table, "What did she say?"

"…"

Naruto laughed uncomfortably, "I just wanted to know how she was."

"Ask her yourself."

"C'mon Sasuke don't be a hardass, you saw her, how was she? Mad?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto directly in the eye, causing the blonde to feel uncomfortable with the piercing gaze, "My shift is going to start. You want to know about her- then you talk to her. I am not playing this game." Sasuke got up and grabbed his ANBU gear and mask. Putting on the darkly painted mask, he swiftly made his exit.

Naruto stared at the location Sasuke had inhabited just moments before. Leaving some bills on the table by his half-eaten ramen, he exited the bar. He needed time to think. He didn't know what to do, but then when did he ever?

Walking down the dirt road, he kept his eyes lowered. He couldn't face the world; he was scared of their judgment. Pairs of feet danced moved to an unknown tune and he walked on aimlessly. Lost in thoughts, he failed to see a figure stepping out of the Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

They collided. A bouquet of carnations erupted, cascading flowers all around.

"Ano…sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata apologized as she scampered to collect the fallen flowers. Naruto aided her in picking them up.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I wasn't looking," Naruto said embarrassed as he handed Hinata the ones he collected.

Hinata offered him a small smile and then turned around to continue on her destination.

"Ne, is today the day?" Naruto had just remembered the importance of the day to Hinata, making him feel more like a jerk than he already did for crashing into her.

"Hai…" Hinata turned around and faced him with glassy lavender eyes. She had gained confidence over the past year, much with the help of Neji and Lee. She had lost her stutter and was no longer obsessed over Naruto; she had grown up.

"Gomen…"

Hinata approached Naruto and rested her arm lightly on his forearm, giving it a slight squeeze she then took her leave.

Naruto was left staring off after her. Looking up at the overcast clouds, rubbed his forehead, "Kami-sama, I'm such a baka."

Thunder clapped and lightening flashed and thick droplets of water fell from the sky.

Naruto was left in the middle of the street, looking up, letting the anger cries of the skies drown out his thoughts.

Sasuke stood at his station, allowing the cold water to douse his skin and senses.

Hinata squatted at the Hyuuga Cemetery, as the showers beat on her back.

"Gomen Otou-sama…I will try my best. Please bless me." Placing the water beaten flowers at the headstone, she bowed and made her way to the Hall. It was time for her to take and accept the seat as the new Hyuuga Head.

It was the one year anniversary of her father's death and the day of her inauguration.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Natsume, come I will show you the next lesson." She grabbed a fish from a bucket and placed it on the operation table.

"Fish can survive outside water for a short period of time. This one has been out for a little while; try to revive using what I taught yesterday."

"Hai sensei."

The pink-haired woman stared out the window, she suddenly starting hyperventilating as she noticed the blonde ANBU standing out in the rain. She felt as out of breathe as a fish out of water. Tears silently ran down her face; her heart cried with the heavens as she recalled the sequence of events that had transpired.

"Sakura-sensei?" Sakura hastily wiped her eyes and faced the genin before her.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: They are all in their earlier 20's between 21-23 years old. This is my trial at a more developed, somewhat dark fanfiction, good or bad? Constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

Will update in a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata-sama?" Neji knocked on the door briefly before awaiting recognition. 

"Hai Neji-san?" Hinata turned around from staring outside the window at the unrelenting rain.

The rain had plagued the village for the last few days, only easing up for a few minutes of quiet periodically before the violent drumming restarted.

"The Elders are ready for you." Hinata solemnly nodded, she knew what they wanted to discuss with her. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, there was no avoiding it.

Hinata gathered up her papers at her desk and straightened her spine, she was now the Leader of the Hyuuga clan and she needed to act like one. Taking a deep breath, she strode out of the room.

Neji trailed behind her. He was worried about Hinata. This was her first act as leader, and for it to be such a personal matter was not helping her anxiety. Despite how hard she tried to hide it, he could see the telltale signs.

Her hands shook under the long sleeves of her traditional kimono and her gait became shorter and slower, as if trying to evade time. Neji bowed his head in shame, he could not help her; she would have to deal with this issue herself. He could no offer her any protection- his role as protector seemed moot today.

"Hinata-sama." Hinata slightly nodded her head as the Elders bowed before her. She took her seat at the head of the table.

"What is the concern of the Elders?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga must be given the seal. As you have now become the Head, she is now a Branch member."

Hinata surveyed the faces of the council before her. They all looked at her expectantly, it was apparent that they all agreed. They all wanted her to brand her sister.

"I understand, but isn't it custom to brand members early in their childhood? Hanabi is twenty, that is sixteen years older than when most children were branded." Hinata had gone through the records thoroughly; there was no record of anyone being branded after the age of four. She wondered about the possible repercussions of doing so.

"That matters not. As a Branch member she must be branded. It is not right for the Head to play favorites." Hiroshi's eyes flashed as he stared at Hinata. His sons had been branded at the age of four, though one was sickly at the time. He wasn't keen on letting a previous Main branch member having more privileges than he or his sons.

"Why was she not branded before?" This questioned continued to plague her mind throughout her research. Her uncle Hizashi, Neji's father, had been branded when he was four, though he and her father were twins. Hanabi was born two years after her, yet she remained unmarked.

"Your father saw no potential in your abilities to be Head, and thus plead to the Elders to allow you both to remain unmarred until such a time that the proper heir could be recognized. We agreed, however it appears he never picked an heir. You were chosen since you are the oldest. " Hiroshi explained exasperated.

Hinata blanched.

What did this mean? She wasn't supposed to be heir? 

When her father died, she had undergone a year of extensive training under the tutelage of Neji and her grandfather. She assumed that because she was the eldest, she would be heir, but did her father want Hanabi as heir? Is that what was supposed to happen? Was Hanabi supposed to be Head and she the Branch member?

Her head was swimming as she tried to reconcile her father's assumed desires and the present. Was she the one who was supposed to be branded?

Hinata was at a loss as what to do. She didn't want to mark her sister when she was the one who should be marked. Her eyes lifted up and searched for Neji and her grandfather. She wanted to know what they thought and what they knew- no she _needed_ to know.

She tried to make eye contact with her grandfather, but his gaze remained stoically set on the ground in front of her. Slightly deterred by her grandfather's refusal to meet her gaze, she sought comfort in Neji. Yet she was unable to find any there. Neji had turned around to his side, looking out the window.

It was apparent what she had to do.

Her hands shook visibly as she splayed them onto the table, elevating herself as she did so.

"Neji-san, inform Hanabi I wish her to join this meeting immediately."

Neji looked startled as he processed the order given to him, but swiftly walked out to follow it.

Hiroshi smirked, a Main member was going to be marked. Let them bear the pain his children did.

Moments later Hanabi entered the room with her head bowed. Neji remained standing by the door.

"Hanabi, please come here for a moment." Hinata stepped out from behind the table and walked toward a corner in the room, waiting for Hanabi to join her.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she heard what her sister was whispering to her. Tears formed in her eyes. She was shaking her head vehemently and started responding back, but Hinata had moved away from her and offered only a sad smile.

"The marking shall be done today. Prepare for it."

"No preparations are necessary Hinata-sama, we are ready when you are."

Hinata nodded her approval. She took a deep breath, "I am ready."

Hiroshi smiled.

The elders gathered in a circle and waited for Hanabi and Hinata to enter the circle.

"Hinata-neechan, you can't do this!" Hanabi tried pleading with her sister, but was met with a raised hand. Hinata firmly gripped Hanabi's hand and lead her into the circle.

Neji couldn't bear watching and had decided on exiting the room, he didn't want to see his cousin screaming out in pain.

Hinata stood at the center of the circle with her sister. Tears flowed from her eyes as she looked at Hanabi. Hinata engulfed her sister in a strong hug and kissed her on the cheek as she whispered, "All will be fine, it is as Otou-san wished it to be."

Hinata stood in front of the elders and relinquished her position. Murmurs and gasps were heard all around, as Hiroshi's smile became even wider.

She stood silently as the seals and bindings were placed on her.

Outside Neji could hear the Hanabi sobbing, causing his heart to wretch. When the chanting had ended, he reentered the room only to find Hinata on the floor unconscious while a bright green seal radiated from her forehead.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke stumbled into his house drenched in water. He was tired and hungry. Peeling off the sopping clothes from his body, he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the kettle, filled it with water and then put it on the stove to heat.

He needed a shower desperately. The cold water had seeped past the clothes, into his skin and penetrated his very being. He felt numb. Grabbing some clothes he made his way into the bathroom.

Hot water sprayed out of the shower nozzle, beating down his chest. He stood still, waiting for the water to thaw him out. His head dipped into the water, and his eyes glazed over as he saw the Uchiha imprint on the tile in front of him.

_"I have just one question." Sasuke spat out as he gripped the katana that was embedded through the back of his brother. _

_"What do you want to know?" Blood oozed out of Itachi's mouth as his eyes widened in shock, he had not expected Sasuke to have gotten better- better than him. He smirked slightly as he realized Sasuke had done just what he wanted- he had become stronger. He would grant him this one wish- it was the least he offer as a big brother. _

_"Why?...Why did you only leave me?" _

_Itachi smirked slightly, "Still with that question? Perhaps you have not grown Sasuke- you're still the same boy you were then." _

_"Hn. Like I said -this is the end. Answer my question; you have had enough time to figure it out." _

_Itachi chuckled, coughing midway to hack up the accumulating fluid in his chest. _

_"You're just like me Sasuke. Still following after your older brother. You have succeeded in killing your closest friend- me. Ne Sasuke, wasn't I the one who you tailed after and asked everything? I was your best friends Sasuke. You call yourself the Avenger, but you are just like me. You killed Orochimaru for power and you killed me for your own satisfication- to test yourself. Same reasons why I killed Shisui and everyone else." _

_"Kuso! SHUT UP ITACHI! I am** nothing** like you." Sasuke's temper flared. He twisted the katana, shortening the few moments of life Itachi did have left. _

_Itachi winced, and rasped out, "You want to know why? You…were…my…only…" Sasuke couldn't make out the ending before Itachi breathed his last breath. _

_"What? What?" Sasuke shook his brother roughly. He needed to know. Itachi would **not** die without telling him. This is why he spent so much time pursuing Itachi, he would not be left in the dark! _

_Sasuke stood there shaking his brother to no avail. He fell to his knees, with his hands still gripping Itachi's collar. _

_A tear fell down his cheek as a hugged corpse of his brother to his chest.   
_

_He was now the killer of the Uchiha clan. _

Sasuke was hyperventilating. His body fell against the tiles roughly, as he tried to control his breathing. Slowly his knees gave away until he was left laying in the fetal position with his arms gripping his hair. His body convulsed as wracks of sobs erupted. Water continued pelting down on his body, diluting his tears.

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: Mmm yeah updating when I should be studying -I need to stop. Argh I'm such an addict. Let me know what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Weeks Later..

Hinata smiled as she inhaled the sweet fragrance of the flowers growing in her garden. Then sun was beating down overhead and she was worried about the ability of her plants to handle the strain. They were fragile.

She got out her pruning scissors and watering pitcher and set to work.

That was how she was found hours later.

"Ahem…Hinata-sama?" Neji cleared his throat as he tried to get the attention of the woman kneeling in the dirt before him.

"Oh Nejji, sorry. I told you not to call me sama anymore- I am not the leader nor the heiress anymore," Hinata chided Neji as she rose from the dirt bed. Her hands were stained green and her kimono had dirt stains were she was kneeling. She looked a mess.

"Hinata-_sama­_, there are some visitors for you in the front." Neji refused to stop referring to her as sama, she was and always be the one he protected- it didn't matter that she was a Branch member now. And as far as he was concerned, she was worthy of the Leader title.

Hinata looked at Neji curiously as she wondered who could possibly be visiting her.

She had not seen anyone for days, though that may have been her fault as she had been on a self inflicted quarantine since the sealing.

Peeling of the gardening gloves, she walked to greet her company. Her attire didn't matter; there was no reason for her to look her best. It was actually quite liberating to be free from the rules and laws that confined the Main Branch. Though, that is not to say she didn't miss it. But if this is what her father wanted than so be it. She was through wasting tears and time pondering why, she accepted her fate.

She was surprised when she was met with her former teammates. Well met by two and tackled by the other canine member.

She laughed as Akamaru knocked her off her feet and began showering her with licks. She scratched behind his ear and gave him a warm hug before turning her attention on Kiba and Shino.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun! How are you?" Hinata smiled warmly at them.

She was only met with quiet stares in return. Slightly taken aback, she arched her brow in confusion.

"Hinata…we heard what happened. Why didn't you tell us?" Shino asked quietly as Kiba looked down on the floor, glancing up every so often to gauge her reaction.

Hinata studied the two men before her carefully. She knew they cared deeply for her, and she was thankful for it, but this was not something she wished to discuss with them or anyone for that matter.

"If I did, would it have made a difference?" inquired Hinata softly.

"Kuso! Hell yes it would have Hinata. We are more than your teammates. We are _friends_. We would have helped you!" Kiba was shaking with pent up anger.

He had only heard about the sealing yesterday, after he and Shino had returned from a mission in Snow Country. But he had been home, doing nothing, the day the sealing happened. HE could have been there to protect her, which was more than her bastard of a cousin had done.

"I made the decision myself. There was nothing to help me with." Hinata looked at Shino beseechingly, she expected Kiba to be full of passion but Shino was the sensible one. Her eyes begged him to understand her position.

Shino stared at her silently. Kiba kept on ranting about how he could have done something.

"Hinata…are you happy with your decision?" Shino looked at her carefully. Kiba paused in his rant to hear her response.

Hinata graced them both with a small smile, "I would have done the same thing again, given the opportunity."

Shino nodded solemnly. If that is what she really wanted then they had no reason to be upset.

"Come one Kiba, let's go. She is fine." Shino nodded to Hinata as walked out of Hyuuga Estate.

"My ass she is fine! Who wants to be branded? Hinata, come with me. I can find away to get that blasted leash of a seal off." Kiba began pulling her hands with him as he exited, only to have her pull out of his grasp.

"Kiba-kun, this is my duty. This is my culture. I am fine with it, really. But I thank you for your concern." Hinata smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek before returning to her garden.

Kiba stared off after her for a minute before storming out.

"Hinata…"

"Hai Neji?"

"Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you."

Hinata turned her head to the side to look behind her back.

"I'll get cleaned up."

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke was sick. He needed to get out. The monotony of the guard duty was doing little to distract him from the thoughts that tormented him. He needed an escape, thus explaining why he was currently in the Hokage's office.

He was lounging in the leather chair in front of the Hokage's desk, awaiting his partner in his next mission.

A woman with deep violet hair came rushing through the door. She looked familiar. Milky eyes met his abyss like gaze. Startled at the intensity of his stare, Hinata looked away and bowed to Kakashi-sama.

Kakashi observed the two shinobi before him quietly before getting off the window pane he was leaning on.

"Yo. Nice seeing you Hinata-chan. Sasuke here has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. He even refused Icha Icha Sweet Getaway Special." Kakashi attempted to pat the head of his former student, only to be met with a glare.

"I apologize for my late arrival."

Sasuke looked at her, quietly appraising her from bottom to top. His gaze lingered on her forehead, where the seal was left bare for all to see.

Hinata felt the return of the intense gaze of the raven haired ANBU and looked at him inquiringly. She watched as he stared at her forehead, wondering what was going through his mind.

"The Land of Reeds has requested assistance in rebuilding an inner village after a raid. You two are assigned operation recuperate. You will be stationed there for a few weeks and are expected to provide as much assistance as necessary. All the information you need to know is within these." Kakashi tossed them individual scrolls and then sat down in the Hokage chair, resting his feet on the desk as he did so. Picking up an orange colored book, he continued reading while Hinata and Sasuke opened their scrolls.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

As Sasuke and Hinata entered the Land of Reeds, they were met with the pungent odor of rotting corpses. People littered the dirt road, looking up at them as they walked with wide eyes.

Hinata smiled kindly at a little boy in rags who looked at her in fright. She approached him, only to see him cower in response. A stern hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving any closer.

"We have to keep moving." Sasuke's deep baritone voice resonated through the quiet desolate village. Hinata looked at him and nodded.

They resumed walking quietly down the road. Sasuke's gaze never ventured from road, Hinata wondered how he could possibly ignore the people so obviously displayed. Her heart went out to them. She wondered how long they had been living in such conditions. They had been walking for a while and she only noticed on food cart, and it only contained a few heads of cabbage, not near enough to feed the village.

A weathered man approached Hinata and Sasuke, His leathery skin was pulled back taunt against his skin; he was as emaciated as the rest of the village. On his body was draped a moth-eaten shawl that seemed to offer little comfort from the chilly weather.

"Welcome to the Land of Reeds, we are forever indebted to you for coming to our aide." The man grabbed Sasuke's hand and pressed his forehead to it. He then fell to his knees and prostrated before them.

Sasuke stepped back and responded, "There is no need for that; we are here because you paid us."

Hinata idly wondered where they had gotten the money to enlist their aide, Sasuke was an ANBU and she was a Jounin, they were not cheap.

"But you were the only ones who came to our aide. As you can tell we do not have much to offer, yet your village has been kind enough to send us help. We are indebted."

"What do you need us for?" Sasuke was uncomfortable with the man's constant declarations of gratitude, especially since there was no need for it since they were just doing their job.

"The water source has been contaminated by the debris from the burned homes and fields. Homes need to be erected, fields must be cleaned out so we can grow our own produce and an irrigation system must be built. There is much to do and sadly I cannot offer you much aide, as we have lost most of the men between the ages of 15-50 during the raid. Women, children and the elderly are all that are left." The man gestured with his hands at the remains of the village.

"Where do the people sleep?" Hinata's fingers lightly touched her bottom lip.

"Wherever they can, most people huddle together at night in the streets to weather the cold. But you don't have to worry about that." The man indicated for the two shinobi to follow him as he hobbled down the path.

The man took them to a shabby but, furnished by solely two cots. Sasuke took a gander at their suggested residence and walked out.

"We are not staying there." He walked to the side of the house and began setting up his tent.

"I realize it is not much to offer, but please accept it," the old man peered at Sasuke hopefully. He wanted his saviors to be as comfortable as possible.

"Ano, Sasuke, it's rude to turn down their hospitality." Hinata was surprised at Sasuke's actions. Did he expect for these poor people to lavish him with comfort?

"_We_..." Sasuke eyed Hinata, "have no use for a hut, our tents are sufficient."

He erected his tent and settled down for the night. Hinata could only offer the old man a tentative smile as she followed suit.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Hinata awoke to the sound of loud thumps, jumping up in fright, she grabbed her kunai and took a fighting stance. After a few eye rubs, she realized the sound was coming from trees falling in the woods.

Sasuke was using chidori to "cut" down trees. He had surveyed the area and in a swampy area as the Lands of the Reeds he decided it was the best material to build houses with.

With every movement, sweat could be seen glistening and pouring down the well chiseled chest. Sasuke had removed his shirt a while ago; the beating of the sun along with the exertion from chakra use had taken its toll. He was winded and overheated. Wiping his brow with his wrist, Sasuke took a deep breathe and squatted down by a fallen tree. He closed his eyes for a few minutes of rest.

Something was obstructing the sun, causing the red hue from his closed eyelids to darken to black. Opening his eyes, he was met with a canteen dangling in midair. He stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was, before it registered.

"I thought you would be thirsty." Hinata waited for him to grab the canteen from her, before surveying the work he had done.

"There are a lot of trees here that you cut down- but how are we supposed to carry them back?"

Sasuke stared at her blankly before getting up. Wiping his mouth after he had guzzled down a significant amount of water, he resumed cutting down trees.

Hinata watched Sasuke, waiting for him to acknowledge her question. When she saw him return to cutting down trees, her anger flared. She was his partner; that meant they worked together. She needed to know what his plan was, but he seemed to think that this was an individual mission.

"Sasuke-san...?"

Sasuke ignored her as he chidori-ed his way through another tree. Hinata had to jump out of the way of the falling tree to avoid being hit.

She saw red. It was one thing to be high and mighty and not acknowledge her question but it was a completely different thing to passively physically attack her. They were not enemies here, so why was he treating her like one.

As he was absorbing energy into his right palm, Hinata stepped towards his side and blocked the chakra flow to his right arm.

Sasuke's Sharingan activated as he stared menacingly after her. Hinata stared back with her Byakugan. The two shinobi were at a stand still.

Hinata was the first to look away; she had come along way from her childhood where she was easily intimidated, but not so far that she could bear the intense glare of an Uchiha.

"What? Why did you attack me?"

Hinata's jaw tightened, "You attacked me first. I only stopped you from continuing to do so."

"I did not attack you."

"The tree you fell almost fell on me."

Sasuke smirked, "Is it my fault that you can't stay out of trouble? Is that what the seal was for? To keep you from messing up?" Sasuke point his chin up, indicating her Hyuuga seal.

Hinata's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. The seal was a delicate subject for her. She refused to hide it because she wanted to show everyone that she was not ashamed to be branded and that she was not weak. A seal would not break her. She thought of all the people to understand the seal, Sasuke would be the one considering he was plagued with the curse seal. Yet here he was passing judgment on her. How much did he even know about her? They barely ever exchanged a few words.

Bending her head, Hinata muttered, "It's to keep me from harming others…yet I still find myself wanting to harm you."

With her last few words, Hinata turned around and walked back to the village. If her partner wanted to operate independently, then so be it. She was once Leader to the Hyuuga, no matter how short of a time that was; she could fully well operate by herself as well.

Sasuke was left staring off at her retreating back. When she disappeared from his line of vision, he sat back down and nursed his hand.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

**A/N: Mm having trouble with this- read and review please. In dire need of feedback, so all comments are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The blonde ANBU stared off into the distance. His mind plagued by what he had done. Kami-sama, when would the guilt end? It had been weeks since it had transpired- yet here he was more afflicted than ever before.

Perhaps it was because Sasuke was gone for who knows how long. He had no one to distract.

Taking a long drag from the cigarette that balanced between his index and middle finger, Naruto closed his eyes and leaned against the massive rock behind him. He let out the smoke slowly from his pursed lips as he rose.

No more hiding. He had to face her.

Brushing off the sand from his dark pants, he stepped on the fallen cigarette and set out on his mission. The only sign of his unease were the clenched fists shaking in the pockets of his pants.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Hinata walked briskly back to the village. She didn't know why Sasuke was acting as he was, but honestly she didn't really care. Everyone had problems but that gave him no right to act as he was. It irked her how easily he jabbed at her seal mark.

Kami-sama, how unaware can someone be- everyone knew why the Hyuugas were sealed, especially after their first chunnin exam.

Yes, she relinquished her position as Leader of the Hyuuga, but not because she didn't think she was qualified. She had been training vigorously for the last year, and had even obtained the approval of Neji and her grandfather, a feat in and of itself. She did what she did because she wanted to respect the wishes of her father- it meant more to her to have him happy, even in the afterlife, than to lead.

Besides it was not as if it was a wish of hers to lead, she was slightly relieved to be rid of the pressure. She always feared never living up to her father's standards.

It didn't matter anymore. She was not about to let Sasuke Uchiha belittle her. She had enough of that to last a lifetime.

She strode determinately, with her chin pointed upwards and walked toward as a group of women sitting together on the side of the dirt road.

She smiled warmly and then took a deep breath.

"I realize that is a very tough time for you and that you may still be mourning those lost. But I am here to help you. I noticed only a small number of food items being sold, where do you get most of your products?"

A gaunt elderly woman with two side incisors missing on her upper palate stared up at her and responded harshly, "What food? Look at us; does it look like we eat?"

The crowd of women started murmuring. Hinata could hear bits and pieces of, "idiotic girl, what does she understand?", "everyone's half dead and she asks where we get food," and "this is what we paid for?"

A young girl around Hinata's age spoke up, "We used to grow most of our produce, but after the fire…"

Hinata nodded in understanding. It was an agricultural village so no fields meant no money and no food. She walked away from the group of females and towards the fields. The women watched her warily as she left, shaking their heads with disgust and annoyance.

It took her a while to get to the fields, but it was hard to miss. She was met with dried, burnt leaves everywhere. There was no green to be seen anywhere. Bending down, she grabbed some dirt and felt the texture of it; it was dry but not sandy. There was still some moisture left in it.

It was salvageable.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

The women watched warily as Hinata made five Kage no Bunshins. Each Hinata copy was equipped with a tool or the other ranging from rakes and shovels to brooms and water buckets.

The copies set to work. Some raked away the debris of the burnt plants; others brought water to and from the river while Hinata loosened the dirt from the areas that were cleaned by her bunshins.

The fields were by no means small in size. They were more than half the size of the entire village. Perspiration leaked down the forehead of the former Heiress and she dug the hoe into the dirt.

She had been working for a while and was nearly spent. One by one her bunshins were poofing away. She didn't have enough chakra left to distribute to all of them. She was left with only two, one who brought water to the deeply dehydrated soil and the other who was cleaning away dead leaves.

She raised her head and eyed the sun. It was only midday, around two in the afternoon. She had been out in the sun for the last four hours, if she didn't get out soon she would fall ill from a heat-stroke. But she didn't want to leave, she needed to keep going.

Turning to the side, she noticed the woman sitting idly watching her.

Why weren't they helping? This was their village- they should want to make it better. Clenching her jaw, she walked towards the women.

"Ahem…" she interrupted while wiping her brow with the sleeve of her shirt.

The women looked up dully.

"I could use some help in the fields." Looking through the group of women, she tried making eye contact but the women just looked at each other and shook their heads.

The elderly woman from before spoke up, it seemed she was the unofficial leader, "Why? We clean the fields and then what? There are no seeds. You think we are that lazy to not replant if we could? We are not stupid girl." She sneered at Hinata and looked away.

Hinata was taken aback by the hatred that exuded from the flock. Why did they hate her so much? She was here to help them. She had nothing to do with the raid. Okay so she overlooked the fact that there was nothing to replant- that was no reason to condemn her. At least she was trying.

"Look I am just trying to help. What do you want me to do?"

The woman snorted, "You're the hired help and you're asking us what to do? Hmph, some help we bought. I told that old man we should have bought seeds, but no he bought you two instead. Stupid man bought us our death."

"You can rant all you want, but that is not going to help matters," Hinata snapped rudely.

"Oh like you are helping matters. What is it you expect from us? You want us to prostrate before you as that old geezer had? Should we honor you for coming to our poor help? Or should we thank you for not sending help during the week while we were under attack?! If it weren't for your lack of help, we would still have our husbands right now! We sent calls for help to everyone- but when did you arrive? After it was all over!" yelled a middle-aged woman heatedly as she flailed her arms madly.

The other women embraced the raving woman, and ran comforting strokes down her back trying to soothe her. They shushed her and walked her away from the fields. A few women remained and shot glares at the violet-haired Jounin.

Hinata watched stunned.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke was exhausted. He didn't know where his so called partner ran off to. He was slightly regretful of his attack on her, but he hated how she questioned his hard work as soon as she saw him.

It reminded him too much of Itachi. Itachi was not one to lavish praises. He always saw fault in everything Sasuke did. Given his recurrent nightmares, her doing the same to him just caused him to snap.

About a hundred fallen trees littered the forest floor. He had to now transport them back to the village. What a pain in the ass.

The cold season was nearing and these people were living in the streets or shacks that offered no comfort. They needed homes, and they needed them now.

A silver blade glimmered in the sunlight and it cut through a white callused thumb. Making seals, the ebony haired ANBU slammed his palm on the ground and summoned Nanda the Great Snake.

White smoke dispersed throughout the forest and in its wake stood a sixty food high cobra snake, half of which was still coiled.

"Sssssstttt. You called Sssasssuke?"

"Hai, I need you to help me moves those trees."

Sasuke watched as Nanda turned to survey the forest floor. Nanda was not an easy summon. He hated to do anything that was not important. It would take a lot of coercing for Sasuke to get Nanda to do as he wished.

"Ssssstttt. Why sssshould I?"

Sasuke prepped himself for the battle of wits that would soon commence.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review please. All criticisms welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, usually I would put this at the end, but since many of you are confused, I am going to try to clarify a few things. **

**The guy that was watching Hinata in the very beginning of chapter 1 is NOT Sasuke. **

**The Great Snake isn't supposed to be Orochimaru's – it's just another one, yeah I know the names are similar but ehh I'm lazy. So yeah completely different snake, despite whatever similarities there may be.**

**Thanks for reading. Questions are actually great reviews- it means your reading and interested enough to have questions ******

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

_Knock Knock._

Sakura turned her head toward the sharp knocking at the door. It was almost lunch time, and she was pretty sure she hadn't booked any patients in for this time. Perhaps it was Natsume.

A small smile graced her pink lips and she thought of Natsume asking yet another question. Kami-sama that girl was going to make a fabulous medic-nin.

Opening the door, she was met with the intense gaze of the one she spent all of her time avoiding. Naruto.

Frozen in shock, she just stood there. He stared back at her from the threshold. Neither of them said a word.

No amount of prepping could have prepared Naruto for this moment.

Her eyes crinkled in pain and her breaths quickened. She was scared of him.

It took all of his willpower not to race out of that building.

What the hell was he expecting, for her to just go back to normal? What person would not be affected?

"Sakura…"

Sakura stiffened as Naruto softly breathed out her name. She looked at him warily. Gathering up all of the courage she could, she walked back into her office and looked at him. They had to deal with this. It was now or never.

Naruto watched and slowly followed her in. He pushed the door lightly in an attempt to gain some privacy. Walking towards the window, he took a deep breath and then turned back to her.

He didn't miss her quick glance at the door. Probably making sure it was still open.

He didn't blame her.

But it still hurt.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Hinata stared at the trunk intently as she tried to figure out the best course of action. She has effectively cleared half of the farmland, but as the villagers pointed out, that was worthless without anything to plant. She had spoken to the chief of the village and confirmed the lack of funds to purchase seeds.

There was such a stark contrast between the woodland and the farmland. To her left nature was thriving and uninhibited but to her right everything was barren.

Rising, she treaded into the woods slowly, hoping some answer would bestow itself upon her,

Hinata chastised herself as she replayed the day's events. She behaved like an arrogant and rude kunoichi. She could barely recall a time when she had yelled at anyone, nevertheless an older person. Perhaps the interlude with Sasuke in the morning had affected more than she thought…compounded with rejection that had been eating away from her since the day she was branded…

Shaking her head she hoped it was effective in knocking come sense back into her. That wasn't who she was. She didn't yell and snap at people. She didn't know who that was…

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Grunting Sasuke dropped the last of the trunks and the end of the village. Stretching his arms and chest, he moaned out appreciatively.

"Sssss, that wasssn't sssoo bad Sssassuke" Nanda responded as he moved his rhythmically back and forth.

Nanda had agreed to help under one condition: Sasuke had to move the trunks the last fifty yards before the destination was met. Nanda had a predilection for watching Sasuke tire himself out, he claimed to find it entertaining

The black haired shinobi casted a dark look at his summon before slumping against some shrubs. Unlike Orochimaru, Sasuke allowed his summons to maintain autonomy. He was a firm believer that will was stronger than fear. However at this point, he couldn't help but get agitated over the rebellious reptile.

"Are we done Ssassuke? Your teammate isss approaching."

The overgrown lizard promptly dis-apparated as he noted the affirmative nod by his master.

Too tired to care, Sasuke continued slumping by the shrubs as he awaited for Hinata's presence to be made.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata looked up bewildered at her partner. She had been walking back to the village and noticed the sunken marks on the floor as though something had been dragging. Following it, she was not expecting to find a sweaty, disarrayed Uchiha.

"Sasuke san."

"Why are you here Hyuuga? I'm too tired to deal with a random attack."

Hinata could feel the ire rising in her but tried simmering it down. Fighting with her teammate was not going to help the village.

"I'm not going to attack you."

"Then what?"

Hinata took a deep breath, "Can we start over? I apologize for …ano …._attacking_ you…earlier. I wanted to discuss plans for the village."

Their job was to help the people of the Reed. Having petty arguments was not making them any more productive.

Sasuke nodded and stared at her idly.

Looking around, Hinata caught sight of the mound of tree trunks. That explained the marks on the woodland floor.

Hinata ran her hands along the contours of the fallen tree's bark as she mused aloud.

"You're planning on setting up housing… This required a lot of work,.. You received help…" Hinata softly murmured.

It was more of a statement than a question, causing Sasuke to surmise a reply wasn't necessary, not that he cared to supply one as she was questioning his capabilities.

Turning around, Hinata faced him. "I want to help."

Sasuke rose and brushed the soil off his pants as he eyed her warily.

"I was trying to clear the farmland, but there is nothing to plant…"

"What do you want to do?"

"I…I don't know. What can we do?"

"There is no money to purchase any seeds?"

"Iie, all of their capital was used to pay for our services…"

Sasuke nodded as he paced slowly. Hinata watched on, quietly noting the time he took in thinking of a solution. Perhaps he cared more than he showed…

"Ano Sasuke-san…we can try trading, so that we can build capital…"

"What do they have that's a commodity?"

Sighing, Hinata then bit her lip with a crestfallen look, "I don't think they have one...all there are are trees…"

Raking his hand through his dark tresses, Sasuke nodded ahead and began walking back to their makeshift home. Hinata fell into step alongside him.

"Lumber is important to the villages along the seaboard- we can try there."

"We can't cut too many trees, this is swamp land, it keeps plant-life rooted, otherwise there would be no life."

Sasuke paused midstep and shot Hinata a quick look before beginning to walk again.

"How do you know?"

"I work with plants."

He nodded at her answer, finding it satisfactory, "How many do you think we can spare?"

"Not many, you already cut down quite a few, maybe another thirty… Rainy season is settling in, trees are even more important now."

"There is much swampland. What about clay on the waterbeds?"

"Clay?" Hinata tapped her lower lip with her index finger as she entertained the idea.

"It should be abundant but wooded clay is not very useful- it's impure, it would take a large time to purify it."

Saske surveyed Hinata briefly with an appreciative smirk. She was, to say the least, adept at forestry.

"Wildlife-in the swamps then. Minks, beavers, otters, we can trade their hide, they carry hefty prices. We can use their meat as food for the village as well."

Having met their destination, Sasuke treaded into his tent, searching for a change of clothes. He was filthy and in dire need of a rinse in the river.

Hinata looked worriedly at Sasuke, "Ano…"

Grabbing the first things he could find, he exited and headed toward the water. It took him a few minutes to realize a concerned looking Hyuuga was tailing him.

Turning around abruptly, he caused her to crash into him.

Rubbing her nose from the impact, she muffled out "Gomen."

"Problem?"

"Hai, if we sell the hides then poachers are going to be a problem…there are no men to protect the village after we leave."

He stared at her deep in thought for a few moments.

"It'll be temporary, only until we get enough money to grow our own food. We can send the hides to Konoha to sell it for us, that way it can't be linked to this village."

Hinata nodded, relieved. She was also worried about the animals, but since it was only temporary it wouldn't be that bad. She was surprised at how agile Sasuke's mind was. He came up with solutions instantaneously; he would make a great leader one day.

"Anything else?"

"Iie. Arigatou Sasuke san." Hinata waved at him as she briskly walked back to the village. She was eager to gather up the women to discuss their plan.

Sasuke watched her receding back before turning and continuing his walk to the waterbed.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

A mass of women congregated at the center of the village. Silence befell the crowd as Hinata finished relaying the plan to the group. She was worried about their acceptance of it, though honestly it wouldn't matter. This meeting was more a formality than anything,

"Do you find this suitable?" Hinata inquired as she surveyed the whispering cackle of females.

"What is it you want us to do? We are not hunters," asked a middle-aged woman who had a small child propped up on her hips.

"Help with the skinning and prepping of the animals. The hunting we will do ourselves."

The elderly outspoken woman from before stood up shakily and nodded, "we will do it."

Hinata sighed in relief; at least they were warming up slightly to her presence. Smiling she proceeded to explain what she wanted done in detail.

The women were avid listeners and offered alternative advice.

Over the next few days Sasuke, Hinata and the women worked in synchrony.


	6. Chapter 6

Bemused, Sasuke watched the village children run around, helping their mothers with the preparations of food and gathering of vegetables for the feast. They were celebrating the bounty of the fields and prosperity of the animal hides. It was also Sasuke's and Hinata's last night at the village. They were headed back for Konoha the next day.

It had been a few weeks since the Hinata and Sasuke arrived at the village and there was an obvious change to be noted. Sasuke had effectively fixed and built new homes for the villagers. No longer were the streets littered with citizens sitting by the side of the dirt road. People now had a home; a place that they could go to rest for the night and obtain some sense of security. Hinata had been able to use her Byakugan to capture minks and beavers, whose hide fetched hefty prices. The meat from the animals had been used to nourish the famished villagers while the capital from the hides was used to buy new seeds and help clean the irrigation system. Things were looking up for the villagers.

A soft tugging at his sleeve caused Sasuke to look down; he was greeted with the smiling face of Isamu.

"Ne Sasuke-niisan what are we looking at?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked away, making sure his pace wasn't too fast for the young boy's.

Weeks ago Sasuke was surprised to find that the front-tooth missing, messy haired child didn't annoy him, and so allowed the ten year old to trail him ever since.

"Niisan, guess what! Hinata-oneechan said that we have enough food to feed everyone twice! So I'm saving up room, can't wait for tonight!" Isamu chattered on mindlessly as he walked alongside Sasuke. The only indication that Sasuke was paying any mind to the young boy was the slight nodding that Sasuke would randomly send his way.

Isamu had taking a liking for Sasuke after he had seen Sasuke build the first house. He was so amazed as the construction that he soon shadowed Sasuke wherever he went. He wanted to know everything Sasuke did and be just like him.

"Isamu, where is Hinata?" As Sasuke neared the home he and Hinata shared, he realized he hadn't seen her all day. Once he had been able to home the entire village, Sasuke had built a house for Hinata and himself. It was only then he allowed himself any comforts.

"She said she had a surprise for everyone and not to follow her. But I think I know what the surprise is," whispered Isamu loudly as he pulled Sasuke down partially.

Sasuke straightened back up and sent a speculative look at his self-proclaimed apprentice.

"Yeah me and Mei sort of followed her…"Isamu blushed as he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

That motion was very reminiscent of someone else he knew….Naruto. Sasuke idly wondered whether that was why he tolerated the boy as much as he did.

"Wanna know what it is?" asked Isamu eagerly.

"No."

"Ne are you mad niisan?" the brown mussed haired boy pouted as he watched Sasuke maneuver around the house.

"Should I be?" Sasuke stretched for the weapon sharpener on the shelf.

Isamu kicked nonexistent dirt around as he looked down.

Taking out his kunais and katana, Sasuke pulled up a chair and began sharpening his tools. The screech of metal against metal resounded around the room for a few minutes. Blowing away wayward dust from the edge of the blade, he sent a quick look at the sulking boy in the corner.

"Isamu, come." Sasuke watched amusingly as the boy dragged his feet until he was standing right in front of him. He made sure to school his face back to indifference before the boy looked up at him.

"Don't do something if you are going to regret it. Now get the kunai I made you, you need practice."

Isamu sent Sasuke a bright smile and hurried home to get the wooden kunai Sasuke had fashioned for him.

Sasuke shook his head and smiled as he headed to the makeshift training grounds.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Hinata sighed happily as she picked flowers from the back gardens. She had secretly planted a montage of flowers a few miles away from the vegetative foods. It was her gift to the villagers. Flowers always soothed her soul and she hoped that they would represent a new beginning for the women and children.

She was glad her hard work had paid off; if things had not happened as they did, she did not want to think about the state the village would have currently been in. Shaking her head, she picked up her baskets of lilies, carnations, tulips and roses and headed back to the village.

Pausing midstep, she listened to the crackling of leaves behind her.

"Mei? Come out I know you're there." An abashed looking girl of twelve years of age came out of the bushes.

"Hinata oneechan… hi."

"What were you doing there?"

"I wanted to see what the secret was…" Deep auburn bangs covered Mei's eyes as she looked down at the ground.

Hinata giggled and tilted the young girl's chin up.

"What do you think?" she asked as she smiled encouragingly.

"They are so beautiful oneechan! It's a great surprise. Sorry I ruined it…"

"Iie you didn't, as long as no one else knows it is still a secret." Hinata winked at the younger girl.

"No, no I didn't tell anyone! Ano… Isamu knows too though, but he wouldn't tell anyone- promise!"

Hinata doubted that. She had seen how infatuated Isamu was with Sasuke, there was no doubt in her mind that her teammate knew of her secret. But she didn't care. Sasuke was as close mouthed as they came.

"Great! Let's get back, there is still much to do. Help me carry these?"

Hinata handed one of the baskets over to the adolescent girl and gently mussed her bangs, showing she wasn't angry.

She wanted to get back soon to help with the feast. She and some of the other women of the village had spent the day picking the most ripen vegetables and fruits in preparation.

Wiping her brow with her free hand, she panted slightly from the exertion of carrying the load. Though it was late autumn, and the weather was getting chillier, she was still overheated from carrying the oversized baskets.

As they walked back to the village, a flock of birds suddenly took flight. Something was wrong. Grabbing a hold of the forearm of Mei, she held the girl back. Slowly putting down her baskets, Hinata activated her blood trait and scanned the surrounding area. Four chakra laden auras were found, all of which were headed her way.

It was an ambush.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke paused. He felt the fighting auras coming from behind the fields. Someone was coming. Pulling out the kunais from the practice dummy he broke out in a run.

It had to be some of the rogue ninjas coming back to finish what they started. Things had been too quiet for the past few weeks. It was inevitable that that would return once the village was prospering.

He just wondered if he was going to get there in time…

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Hinata pushed Mei behind her and she took up a fighting position. This was going to be difficult, not only did she have to defeat these intruders but also keep Mei from harm.

Her eyes scanned the area for any possible clue as to where to hide Mei for safety. No one was coming from behind her…where the village was.

"Mei, listen carefully, run back to the village. Keep running and don't stop. Find Sasuke and tell him where I am. Tell everyone to stay in the village. Okay?" Hinata whispered quickly.

Mei looked at the Leaf shinobi with wide eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but it didn't seem good.

"Why?"

Hinata turned around and looked pensively at the girl for a moment responding in a low tone, "they are back."

Mei's eyes widened even more and her body started shaking. She was terrified. Taking slow steps backwards, she held her trembling hand up against her mouth.

"Cccomme with me."

"No, I have to stay, I'll be fine, run Mei!"

Mei casted a long glance at Hinata before running at full speed back to the village. She had to tell Sasuke-niisan.

Hinata heard the younger girl break out in a sprint and prayed that she got to the village unharmed. Kami sama please save her and the villagers. They didn't need any more heartache.

Hinata sprinted in the opposite direction towards the auras, offense was better than defense when outnumbered.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke cursed as he saw the ninjas. They had gotten into a scuff with some of the villagers and some old women lay strew across the ground. Dead. Blood spotted the dirt road and the asses had the nerve to stand there looking content.

These women had treated him like a son. They were closest he ever felt to having someone dote on him and chastise him for working himself to the bone. They were real. They had accepted him and expected nothing in return.

Now they were dead. He was not about to let another genocide happen. He had a little brother to protect.

His Sharingan activated automatically as he stalked his prey. They were not going to escape. No. They were going to cry. Cry out in pain as those they had hurt did. Death would not come as easy to them however.

Sasuke slid his katana out of its sheath and twirled and slashed it in midair as he loosened his shoulder joints.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Flipping backwards, Hinata placed a hand on the ground to balance herself. There were too many of them and they were not fighting fair. Instead of fighting one on one they were all ganging up on her. What was worse they were all of jounin level. She had to do something to make the numbers more favorable.

She ran towards the swamp, making seals as she went. Stopping as she reached the waterbed, she made the waters rise overhead and part in form of whips. Ropes of water encircled the limbs of two of the ninjas and dragged them back into the water.

She didn't want to kill anyone but there was no other way.

She was so intent on the two that were in the water she failed to see when one of the ones on land cased her body in vines. She couldn't move anything from her waist up.

This was not good.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Mei ran into the village exhausted. Her lungs were dry and ached from her journey. She had run all the way here, not once stopping. Bracing her hands on her bent knees, she panted. Having caught her breath, she raced towards the house Sasuke and Hinata lived. She was not going to let her down.

Her feet pounded against the dirt as she ran. Women called out to her as she ran, but she paid them no mind. She needed to tell Sasuke-niisan.

Pushing the wooden door open, she rushed into the house. No one was there. Where was he?!

She ran back to the street and frantically grabbed the first person she saw, "where is Sasuke- niisan?!"

The woman just stared at her blankly. Frustrated, Mei grabbed another person and another screaming the same question. Why wasn't anyone answering her?!

"Calm down child, take deep breaths. Why are you looking for Sasuke?" A firm hand gripped her forearm and stopped her from moving. Looking up she was the face of Isamu's mother.

"Aunty, they are back! Hinata….she's in the woods….he has to help her." Mei broke down, crying. The woman pulled her into a rough hug and rubbed her back. She faintly heard Isamu's mother yelling orders before she fainted from exhaustion.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Slamming her fist into the chest of the dark haired shinobi, "sixty-four strikes!" Hinata felt his heart give away. Three down, one left.

She was exhausted, but there was still one to deal with. Breathing heavily, she swaggered backwards and raised her arms. She didn't know how much longer she could last. It had taken a lot of chakra to use her water jutsu and her kaiten. There was not much left and this guy seemed to be of full form. He had barely participated in battle thus far. He was of a broad build and muscular physique. Power exuded from him. She wasn't sure she could handle him in the condition she was currently in.

"Why are you still fighting? You're almost completely gone." The man strode towards Hinata slowly. He had a strange glint in his eyes as he appraised her.

Hinata said nothing as she watched him warily. What was he planning?

"Why bother trying to help these people when you can barely help yourself?"

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Hinata ignored his question and countered with her own. Maybe if she could keep him talking she would be able to regain some strength.

The man laughed heartily as he continued walking towards her. It was so though he was stalking a prey.

"What do I want? Interesting question. I want these people to die. It's that simple."

"Why?" Hinata took careful steps backwards. He was getting too close.

"Cause that's what I'm paid for."

He moved so quickly, Hinata was barely able to register when he suddenly landed behind her with a knife poised at her throat and a strong arm around her waist.

"It would be a waste to just kill you… I never did get a taste of a Hyuuga before." he breathed out huskily as his hand around her waist tightened and moved lower.

Tears pooled at Hinata's eyes as she realized what his intentions were. She couldn't let him; she would fight until the end.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke wiped his brow with his arm as he surveyed the damage he induced. Rogue ninjas laid scattered on the floor. They were strewn in unnatural positions. He had taken liberties in making sure they were tortured.

After wiping the blade of his katana on the shirt of one of the dead men, he sheathed it and began walking back to the village.

He raised an eyebrow as a gaggle of women were racing towards him. He wasn't sure they should see what commenced behind him.

Isamu's mother reached him first a let out a strangled cry as she surveyed his condition. Blood ran down him right arm and clean slashes decorated his chest. He was pretty sure his face was bloodied as well as he had taken a few blows. He was not a pretty sight.

The women walked behind him, looking at the dead bodies. His eyes clenched as he heard them cry out as they saw their friends and family members murdered behind him.

Slow footsteps dragging against the dirt stopped in front of him. He watched as Isamu. His smiling face was replaced with one of despair. A face a child should never have and he was pretty sure this was not the first time Isamu looked like this.

"Here too…" Isamu's voice was soft but Sasuke heard it anyways.

Grabbing the boy by his arms, Sasuke kneeled down to eye level and gently shook the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Mei said Hinata encountered some others in the woods. She needs your help." Isamu's mothered contributed as she stared blindly ahead. Her mother was one among the dead.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Arms pushed against the massive body furiously, but he refused to budge. Strong hands gripped the thin arms and pinned them above her head. Hinata's eyes widened as she saw the scruffy man smile lewdly at her. His face lowered to hers, she turned her head away disgustedly as she felt his beard scratch her cheek. He nuzzled his face between the junction of her neck and shoulder. The sharp hairs prickled her soft skin.

Hinata tried to throw him off her but to no avail. Bending her knee, she sent a powerful and quick kick to his engorged member. The man cursed and slapped her hard.

He was no longer taking his time. The slap had sent her head reeling as she slammed her head against a rock from the recoil. She could feel him grappling with her clothes. The sound of cloth tearing echoed in her mind. This was not happening….it couldn't be.

Her limbs flailed wildly as she tried to get him off. He paid her no mind and roughly turned her to her stomach. Grinding her face into the rock laden ground with one hand, he used the other to flip her long tunic up and rip out her underwear. Hinata couldn't move, he had a thigh pressing down against her spine, causing jolts pain to travel from her back to her legs.

Was it going to end like this?

Her mind went blank as she felt something slam into her, ripping her apart. She refused to cry out; she was not going to show any weakness…she wasn't going to let him break her.

Pound after pound, Hinata retreated further into her mind. What would her father say if he could see her now? How was she going to face anyone?

Would they pity her? Is that all she would ever receive from anyone?

What was she?

She wasn't a leader, she wasn't a kunoichi…and she was no longer a woman. She was tainted.

Who would want her?

She felt him so soft in her. He pulled out, a wet slap sound resonated. He was off of her. Turning around she stared blankly at her. He was smiling at her as he straightened himself back up.

Her eyes focused on the ground where he sat, panting. A kunai glimmered in the sunlight.

She crawled towards him, his smile grew, he thought it was his lucky day. Using what remained of her strength, Hinata dove for the kunai and then drove it into him chest. She turned the kunai as it penetrated. There was no way he survived that.

As he died he gaped at her in shock.

Standing up, Hinata shakily walked backwards. Her tunic fell back down, hiding all evidence of what just commenced.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke stopped as he saw blood gushing from a chest wound in man who laid on the ground. Another one was not to far away. He evaluated the bodies…they were all dead. But where was Hinata?

Quickly taking in his surroundings, he saw a figure leaning on a tree trunk, puking.

Carefully he walked towards her. It must have been quite a fight, her clothes were ripped and bloodied. Reaching out a hand to her, he whispered her name as his hand made contact with sleeve, she turned around with her eyes wild.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

"Don't touch me!" Hinata glowered at a surprised Sasuke as she backed away from his outstretched hand. She didn't need his comfort- she didn't need anything. She just wanted to be alone. Her dark hair cascaded around her fallen face, preventing any expression from being seen.

Sasuke watched as Hinata's hands fisted and her shoulders shook. He wasn't sure what was going on. It was apparent she was hurt, but he couldn't do anything if she wouldn't allow him near.

He slowly took steps towards her; much like one would approach a wild animal, he made no sudden moves. Pausing when he was right in front of her, he just waited.

Hinata looked up at him with eyes shimmering from pent up tears. She didn't want him to see her like this…she was a disgrace.i

Startled at the intensity of her gaze, Sasuke took a step backwards. He had never met anyone who looked that lonely before. She looked scared and lost. What happened?

She watched as his eyes flickered between emotions. Surprise…confusion….pity. What right did he have to pity her? What did he even know about her? Kami sama, she just wanted to be let be.

With a strangled cry, she fled.

She ran through the trees aimlessly. She just wanted to get away.

She stopped as she approached the riverbed. She slowly treaded into the water until she was knee-deep. Gasping as the ice cold water made contact with her skin, she bent her knees and allowed the water to numb her pain. She wanted to forget everything.

Immersed in the freezing water from neck down, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She allowed the blackness to overtake her sight and the cold to kill her senses. All she need now was something to block her thoughts.

Sasuke stood stunned as he watched her run away from him. What the hell had happened?

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Sasuke silently watched as a soaked Hinata entered the threshold of their home. She didn't spare him a glance as she gathered some clothes in her arms and retreated to the changing room.

He wanted to ask her what had happened but was wary of her running off again.

He had taken care of the dead bodies, building pyres to burn the bodies of the rogue ninja. He helped in giving the causalities a proper burial. He hated burying people. Kami knows he had his fair share of that…

Rubbing his hand across the back of his head, he stood and stretched. She wasn't going to tell him anything and he didn't want to push her. It was her business if she wanted him to know.

He took out his bedroll and made his bed. Blowing out the kerosene lantern that had illuminated the hut, he settled down on his bed with his hands folded behind his neck.

The door creaked as Hinata emerged from the room. Sasuke blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could make out her silhouette moving towards the window. Turning to his side, he proceeded to observe her.

Her hands splayed out onto the sill of the window as her face titled up to the moon. The lunar light reflected on her face, allowing him to see her clearly.

Her face was void of any emotion. She was staring off, lost in thoughts that he was not privy to. Sasuke watched as her- with her porcelain skin, wide bright eyes and frozen stance, he could have easily mistaken her for a doll.

Hinata gripped the sill as the memories came flooding back to her. Why?! She could feel his callused hands as they roughly pulled at her, causing her skin to burn at his very touch. The tear of her shirt echoed loudly in her mind. His sadistic grin swam around her head and she remembered his smile at her tear-stricken face.

She clenched her teeth and willed her mind to stop punishing her.

If she could just forget…all would be well.

Sasuke watched as her eyebrows furrowed and her face contorted. Her breaths were coming out in pants and she lost all color in her face.

She braced against the wall and tried to control her breathing. As she clenched her fist and hit it against the wall, she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Okasan…Hanabi…Neji….Otousan…Grandfather…I….I'm…sorry.…

Sliding to the ground, her body curled up near the corner of the wall. Rocking back and forth, her arms encircled her knees.

Sleep did not come easy to Sasuke that night, despite how tired he was. He was haunted by the pained expression and demeanor of his partner. Her gentle rocking and soft sobs echoed loudly in his ears. He couldn't block it out….

She reminded him of himself.

Broken.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Hinata awoke to find her body sore from the awkward position she had fallen asleep from. She was covered with a thick brown fleece blanket. It wasn't hers. Standing up, she looked around, Sasuke was gone.

She stretched, her muscles rebelled against the sudden strain and she groaned as their painful backlash hit her.

Picking up the blanket, she folded it and noticed the small fan sewn on the corner of it. It was Sasuke's. She stared at the blanket in her arms. Why did he cover her? She didn't want his pity- it was hard enough to deal with her own self-loathing without having someone else doing the same. Besides…she wasn't worthy of pity.

Hate…anger…disgust…those were warranted.

But pity? It was too good for her.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review. If ever I really needed feedback, it would be on this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry for any grammatical errors- I posted it as I finished it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Gathering up the last of the kunai and clothes, Sasuke hastily stuffed his backpack. It was time to leave. Kakashi had decided to send pseudo-permanent help to the village and so a few chunnin were currently to be living at the village until such time the village could defend itself. Hinata and Sasuke had stayed a few days since the attack to help rebuild all that was destroyed, which wasn't that much.

However, broken minds and hearts were the hardest things to fix…in fact it was near impossible. The village had become a silent monotonous machine. The civilians continued harvesting and planting, but in a mechanic manner. Joy was lost and replaced with morose. Their morale had plummeted and Sasuke couldn't blame them. It had been a sobering few days.

But he needed out. He was going to go crazy if he had to look at the empty eyes of Isamu's mother and the others anymore. It was like looking through the looking glass. He saw himself as he felt many years ago. That was not something he wished to relive.

Swinging his bag behind his shoulders, Sasuke exited the house he had called home for the last few weeks. He dropped the bag by the front steps and sat down. He had to wait for his partner.

Hinata. That was a conundrum if he'd ever seen one. Eyeing a piece of wood that laid nearby, he reached out for it. His mind wandered as he twirled the block around. What had happened that night that made her change so much?

She had become starkly different from the girl he knew at the beginning of the mission. No longer was she a bubbly, practical kunoichi. A dark aura surrounded her…

He would watch her as she interacted with the villagers and he didn't know what to make of it. It was as if someone had wiped all of the emotions off her face. A blank expression was permanently branded on. No smiles, no frowns, nothing. Just vacant. As if something inside her was missing.

Unclasping his side pocket, Sasuke pulled a kunai out and started whittling the block of wood absently. Why did he care? It wasn't his problem. It was hers.

Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to clear his mind. He didn't have time or the will to wonder about other people's problems. He had his own to worry about.

Returning his kunai to his pocket, Sasuke rose. He twirled the whittled kunai shaped wood between his fingers. With eyes closed, he swiftly turned around and threw the kunai to a tree trunk a few yards away.

Bull's eye, he hit the bee dead on.

Sasuke walked towards the target but paused as he saw Isamu pulling the kunai from the tree trunk. The death of his grandmother had affected Isamu greatly; he walked around the village aimlessly and didn't even follow Sasuke as much anymore. Sasuke had given the boy his space, everyone deserved time to think things through and mourn privately.

Isamu looked at the kunai in his hand intently. He ran his small fingers along the contours of the thin edges of the wooden kunai. Slowly, he walked towards Sasuke with his head bowed. When he arrived right in front of the said ninja, he looked up.

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he saw the pent up tears that gleamed from the youngster's eyes.

The two males stared at each other in silence until Isamu finally launched himself at Sasuke, hugging him tightly.

Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden tackle and just allowed the boy to hug him as he stared off into the distance. He wasn't one that was too keen on physical touch…he didn't know what to do. He could feel heaves rack through Isamu's tiny body and hear the sobs that were no longer controllable. It was as if a dam was released.

Gingerly, he raised a hand and planted it on top of Isamu's head. He had remembered Itachi once having done the same to him…

"Are you ready?"

Hinata stood adjacent to Sasuke. She had her backpack on and a shawl over that, to help counter the cool weather. Sasuke was surprised to see her hair in a ponytail; he didn't recall ever seeing her without her hair out since she had grown it out. Her face was indifferent as she looked at Isamu.

Nodding in affirmative, Sasuke gently extracted Isamu off of him.

Isamu wiped his running nose and tears with the edge of his sleeve. Reaching his hand out, he offered the kunai to Sasuke.

"Keep it. Practice your precision and accuracy. I'll check on you later." Sasuke said as he walked away.

Isamu's eyes widened, "You're…you're coming back?!" he called hopefully.

"Only if you're any good," responded Sasuke as he lifted a hand up in goodbye.

"I'll practice I promise! Come back quick!" shouted Isamu as he frantically waved goodbye.

Hinata and Sasuke walked through the village in silence, nodding occasionally in acknowledgement as the citizens wished them well. As they were about to officially leave the confines of the Land of Reeds, a voice calling out Hinata's name made them pause midway.

The girl Mei was running towards them with a parcel in her hand. By the time she reached them her hair was messy with wisps of hairs flying every which way.

"I…I wanted to…give you this…before you left" panted out Mei as she tried to catch her breath.

Sasuke took the bag the girl held out as he eyed Hinata. He was hoping she would say something as Mei had obviously run after them to see Hinata in particular. Muttering thanks, he walked a few feet away, offering the two girls privacy.

"It's umm some meat pies and scallion rolls for your journey. I hope you and Sasuke like them…I made them myself," explained Mei shyly.

Hinata looked at the girl pensively. She brought the edges of her mouth up in what she hoped looked to be a smile, and thanked the girl.

Mei smiled and quickly hugged Hinata before rushing back. Hinata stared at the girl's back blankly. She felt nothing. Hugs were supposed to make you feel happy or warmth. But she felt nothing.

She was bundled with confusion, Hinata didn't know how to feel or act. How was someone supposed to be cheery and bright when inside they were just the opposite? Dead. Everything was dull inside. No light penetrated and nothing could lift her mood. All her inane instincts screamed for solitude and hermit-like behavior. She wanted to be alone. But she couldn't. She couldn't shun people who were trying to be nice. She couldn't run away. She was stuck. Forced to interact when all she wanted to do was to hide inside herself, to be able to get lost within the confines of her mind, to just cocoon herself among soft blankets and just lay in a cool dark room in isolation.

But she couldn't.

Turning around, she blindly walked to Sasuke and they continued their silent journey home. All the while, her thoughts yelled, kicked and screamed for release. She followed mutely, having been deafened by the rampant pictures and flashbacks that refused to offer any semblance of a reprieve.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Kakashi sighed as he leaned against the door frame. Being Hokage was not a walk in the park, why Naruto was so eager to be one escaped him.

"Are you sure?" he asked dully, he knew of course that he was. Sasuke was never one to mince words, if he volunteered any form of information, you had better listen up.

Sasuke just shot him a bland look.

Kakashi sighed once more as he lightly massaged his forehead with his left hand and raised his right hand up to wave off his question.

"So, what do you think happened?"

Sasuke turned around to face the window, silence being his response to his ex-sensei's inquiry. He didn't know what happened nor did he even know what to think. He didn't even know her that well to surmise anything.

Whatever it was, it was something big and he had a feeling she would let it eat away at her if allowed.

It was one thing to not care in general. It was an entirely different thing to ignore cries for help…no matter how silent and unconscious they may be.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Hinata sat in a local tea house as she stared at the paper before her. It was the mission report form. Both she and Sasuke had to fill one out independently. She had filled in most of everything, but she was at the point of the fight…and she didn't know if she wanted to put _that_ in. It was protocol to report everything, no matter what happened, but she didn't know if she could bring herself to allow anyone to know what had happened.

She was ashamed. It was that simple. She was embarrassed that she couldn't stop him sooner. She was embarrassed that she wasn't strong enough. She was embarrassed that she had failed herself.

Laying her head on her open palms that were propped up by her elbows, she covered her face. She could feel the tears coming. It was through a stream of water was invading her sinuses and eyes. She was not going to cry. She had to be strong. Shinobi didn't cry over their injuries. They forgot about them. She was going to do just that. She had to forget it ever happened.

Sniffing back the mucus that threatened to run down her nose and harshly wiping away the wayward tears that refused to remain in her eyes, she began frantically writing. She skipped _that_.

It never happened.

As she finished her letter, she made swift hand signals and appeared in the Hokage's office. Sasuke and Kakashi ceased their talking as they observed her.

Hinata could feel Kakashi-sama's eyes watching her carefully as she walked up to his table and handed in her form. Sasuke had told him something. Feeling somewhat irate at Sasuke, she sent him an annoyed look. She didn't need anyone prying.

"Hinata, it's nice to have you and Sasuke back. How was the mission?" asked Kakashi as he browsed her report.

"Mostly successful."

"Mmm I heard; Sasuke was filling me in here."

Hinata sent a quick look at her partner and was surprised to see him observing her. No, in fact he was openly staring at her. She cleared her voice, hoping he would move his gaze, but all it did was cause him to stare directly into her eyes. Why was he looking at her? It was unnerving, as if he was trying to search for something. Turning away hastily, she brought her eye to the floor, his intensity scared her.

She pondered the reasons for his odd actions. She knew for the last few days she had been acting weird, but honestly she didn't know how to act. How was someone supposed to behave when they felt dead inside? Like someone had ripped out the very thing that made them…them?

Perhaps she could just act the opposite. Happy. If she was happy no one would know the better, and perhaps then even she would be able to forget. No one questioned why anyone was happy. If it would get the wary stares of Sasuke off of her she was going to do it.

"Okay well I seem to have everything. I believe you two deserve some time off. So how about a week off, until I assign you any new missions?"

"Hai, arigatou Hokage-sama, have a good day," smiled Hinata brightly as she waved and exited the office quickly, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke to stare off after her.

"You're right. Something is off. The Hinata I know would have never left without waiting for me to initiate it first. She was too eager to leave," mused Kakashi.

Sasuke said nothing as he turned back towards the windows behind Kakashi and watched Hinata walk away from the building.

He had told himself he wasn't going to pry in her business and he wasn't. But there was something so off in the way she was acting that he couldn't ignore it.

Opening the bay windows, Sasuke left the confines of the office and jumped onto a tree, trailing Hinata furtively.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke took off; brows furrowed at his ex-student's interest in the Hyuuga girl.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

Naruto stole quick glances at the girl that sat before him. They had made progress…they weren't avoiding each other like the plague anymore. No…they were now reveling in the awkwardness of the situation.

Sakura's finger absently circled the rim of the glass as she tried to think of something to say to Naruto. It shouldn't be so hard. They had known each other for over a decade; they had been teammates for just as long.

"The food is good" she offered.

"Hai, we should come here again," replied Naruto as he played with the rice in the bowl.

Sakura's grip stiffened on the glass. She wasn't ready to hang out with him regularly. Having lunch together was nerve wracking enough without having it being repeated.

"I…I don't know when that would be." She watched his reaction beneath her long lashes. His face vaulted. It hurt her to hurt him but she couldn't handle being around him constantly. Wounds took long to heal.

"That's okay Sakura-chan, whenever you feel up to it we can do it again." Naruto offered her a weak smile after he motioned for the check.

Sakura wrapped the crocheted shawl around her torso as they exited the restaurant. Cool winds made the temperature drop drastically during the night. It really was a beautiful night outside, brisk yet clear.

Naruto watched as Sakura smiled softly into the night, she looked so serene and peaceful. He hadn't seen her like that in a long time. He wondered if it had anything to do with him.

He had apologized profusely that morning he had gone to see her. She had listened to everything he said quietly, allowing him to finish his monologue before saying anything. He had been so scared that day. Scared that she would reject him, scared that she would hate him. But she didn't. Hate him that is. Least that is what she said.

"I'll walk you home," his right hand lightly touched the base of her back as he guided her towards the direction of her house. He was startled when she sidestepped his hand. It was if touching him caused her skin to scorch.

"No that's fine. I can get home myself. Goodnight Naruto."

He watched her walk off into the night.

She may not hate him, but she didn't like him any better.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO

"Hinata! Where are the ceremonial bowls?" Hanabi was unpacking everything from the cupboards as she searched for the missing china. They were supposed to have a ceremony in a few days to honor the dead ancestors and ask for guidance and bowls were of utmost necessity.

She was really eager to do this ritual, and even insisted on Hinata taking part in it. It had taken some cajoling and finally an outright "order" for Hinata to agree to be part of it. Hanabi was worried about her sister. Something was different about Hinata, and it wasn't a good different.

Hinata shied away from being alone with anyone, save for herself and Neji. She was also extremely jumpy, anything would set the girl off.

Hanabi had walked into Hinata's room the other day after Hinata failed to reply to her knocking on the door. She had found her sister staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. As soon as Hanabi touched Hinata's shoulder, Hinata flew off the bed and took a fighting stance with eyes wide and wild. Hanabi had freaked out and stared at her sister in shock. After realizing where she was, Hinata had simply laughed and brushed off her behavior as being the result of too much training. She had smiled brightly at Hanabi and left to make dinner all the while giggling. Hanabi didn't know what to make of it.

That was not normal. No matter how alert shinobi should be for the lookout of threats, they shouldn't react in such an extreme manner. Better yet, Hinata has never acted like that before. Something was bothering her sister and she hoped that by praying to the ancestors, they can help ease her sister's mind.

"Here, I found them." Hanabi looked up to see her sister smiling down at her, holding the bronze bowls out.

oooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooOooooooooO


End file.
